unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar McNotwario
This article was NOT written by Wario '''EDGAR MCNOTWARIO', it was 100% written by a genuine UnAnything person 100%'' Before we get anything out of the way, Edgar is 100% confirmed indubitably and by definition as well as having been legally confirmed in at least 2 countries, that he is NOT WARIO. Life History To solidify the fact he is not Wario I-I mean he has a totally 100% original and true life story. Edgar was born on the 1st of January ten billion BBB. He is super duper mega god who just teleported into existence because the universe needed some one so awesome as Edgar. He is the confirmed father of Father Bogan thus Bulk Bogan's grandpa which 100% legally (in also at least 2 or 3 countries) obligates Bulk to pay him at least 55% of all money earned by leading Atlantis. Edgar is also a former Royal Guard and so is a former member of Royal Family of the UnUnited Kingdom. He has also proven to be a ruthless bastard who has no qualms killing thousands of stupid people on both sides of war including his own wife and even taking an innocent woman's infant son. It has also been reported that he has killed at least 30 people on a single day. That’s right I-I mean he is so powerful he can murder at least 30 people in one day! He is easily more powerful then any god, even NaN and Chuck Norris (IT'S BEEN COMFIRMED, DO NOT QUESTION IT) but what is even more unbelievable is that he is a human! That’s right Edgar is a super mega human who can eat lead and spit lasers and nuclear waste! He created Moon Man & founded the GOOD BBC (ALSO 100% COMFIRMED)!!!!!! So you can call this a new thing, because this guy is an actual superhero!! The BEST!! And not just because he got a cool costume and could eat lead like a champ. You must see him in action!!! The best part is that he actually works for GOOD WILL!!!! Edgar moved to Oasis Springs to get easier payment from-I mean bond with his 100% confirmed legal grand son Bulk Bogan. He became a magic shaman and makes drugs which are very good and definitely not Krokodil or PCP. He is so cool he gives Bulk, Dio, and Garfield, free drugs as long as they pay for his rent (WHAT A GENTLEMEN!!!) and !!!! he is very helpful to his people. Qoute IF OTHER PROVIDED 100% CONFIRMED INDUBITABLE LEGAL EVIDENCE &/OR PROOF THAT EDGAR IS NOT WARIO, HERE IS A QOUTE FROM A 100% REAL EXISTING AND NOT A FREE AI HE'S VERY REAL!! ”I met Edgar years ago when I did some work for him. He was helping his buddy Bogan with some of Bogan's projects (including an island). When Edgar heard about Bogan and the job I gave him he said he wouldn't know if Bogan did it. Bogan was his best friend but it was hard to imagine he would take on a project he didn't know. He'd only ever seen Bogan on TV. But I couldn't get Bogan to sign. There was no reason to. Bogan was one of my favorite actors, and I was an admirer of his work as well. I called Bogan and asked if he'd be interested in the part. He thought for a minute, then said he'd be happy to do it. It was a great story because I never asked Bogan for an advance on the part. I just put it into Edgar's head. Edgar didn't have any idea Bogan would be so good or how hard it'd be for him to work on a movie. Bogan told me the movie would be done in a month and that he'd sign” SEE! NOT AI GENERATED, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT AI IS, LIKE WHAT IS IT? ASS INGROWTH!? Trivia * He is very cool and not Wario :) Category:Bad Guys Disguised As Good Guys Category:Guys Category:People with ties to Bogan Family Category:Articles about a person written in the style of that person